Graffiti On The Wall
by Zottula
Summary: Martha saves a woman from drowning but for some reason the Doctor isn't happy about it. 2 years later strange occurences take place in Shrewsbury. Eerie pictures of monsters begin to move and a woman with bad eyesight meets a lady who she can see clearly.
1. Overboard

**This story was originally a piece of work I did, but I changed it to a Doctor Who story. It's not perfect at the moment, but with a bit of encouragement and some tips I'm sure I can improve it.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

"So where are we off to next?" asked Martha brightly as she bounded into the dim lit control room of the TARDIS.

The Doctor turned around and examined her closely. "Eager today, aren't we?"

"Yup, I'm just starting to feel like a caged animal, we haven't ventured out of the TARDIS in a while." The Doctor frowned at her and Martha quickly spoke again, "Sorry, I didn't mean any offence, the TARDIS is lovely, I just want another adventure!"

The Doctor smiled. "It's okay, I agree, we do need to get out."

He strode up to the controls in his usual enthusiastic manner and started working on setting the TARDIS a new destination. Martha always found him fascinating to watch when he did this. The TARDIS was clearly designed to be driven by more than one Time Lord, but the Doctor usually managed by running around in circles pushing the necessary buttons, yanking an assortment of levers and entering coordinates.

_He must have one hell of a lot of stamina_ Martha mused.

"There!" announced the Doctor smugly as he stood back to admire the huge crystal column of the time rotor begin to rise and fall steadily like the beating of a heart.

"So where are we going this time?"

"No idea!" he gave her a sideways glance and a cheeky grin. Martha shuddered, if only he knew how looking at her like that made her feel. Her pulse picked up speed and that wasn't just to do with the excitement of a new adventure.

"I hope its someplace interesting." Martha murmured.

"What did you-" but the Doctor's sentence was cut short as the TARDIS gave a sudden lurch without warning. Martha was thrown backwards against the wall.

"Ouch!" She yelled. She pulled herself up and gave the Doctor a disapproving glare. "You're a useless driver."

His face brightened. "I am aren't I?"

The Doctor fell back into his comfy chair. He brought his feet up so that his Converse shoes were upon the control panel. The screen on the control panel suddenly flashed an emerald green causing the Doctor to swing his legs round and jump up suddenly.

"I think we're here."

"Oh good." said Martha as she stood up after sitting cross-legged on the floor. "So where are we?"

"The Doctor nodded towards the blue TARDIS doors. "Take a look for yourself."

"Will I need to change into something more suited to the time or planet first?"

"Nah, you'll fit in fine." He responded with a smile.

Martha eyed him suspiciously, "I'm not far from home am I?"

"Nope."

"Boring, I was hoping for a visit to some exotic planet. Ah well, maybe if I'm lucky I'll end up on some gorgeous beach in the Caribbean." She smiled inwardly at the thought of a nice holiday on the beach. Lost in thought she pushed open the blue doors expecting a breath taking view.

"Oh." She said in a small voice. She felt the Doctor move to stand beside her.

"Ah." He said, "We appear to be in a storage room."

"On a boat." Added Martha as the room violently swayed back and forth.

"Yup, you're a smart one. Let's move these boxes and get out."

They only had to move a couple of stubborn boxes before the door was revealed. Martha pushed open the door and instantly a chilly breeze swept into the room. The wind outside was noisy and water sprayed up onto the deck as waves crashed against the side of the boat. The only person there appeared to be a woman. Obviously no one else was brave enough to stand outside in the storm. Martha gasped as the woman wobbled and fell off the boat. She sped towards the rail and looked down as the woman plunged into the ocean – a wild roaring beast swirling around and crashing against the boat, as if trying to devour it.

"Doctor, help her!" Martha shrieked.

"No." He said to her firmly. She clung onto the rail and turned to look at him, hair blowing in the wind. Her mouth was open in shock and tears were streaming down her face.

"Fine, sit there and leave a woman to drown, I'll save her then!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She plunged into the darkness. The water was very cold. She immediately struck out to reach the surface, only to go farther down. Splashing around madly in an attempt to reach air was a serious waste of breath, and after ten or fifteen seconds the effort of inspiration could no longer be restrained. She felt like she was in a vice which was being tightened until it got to the point where she was sure her spine would break. The pressure was getting to the point of being unbearable, she just tried to scream out, but bubbles erupted from her mouth, letting loose more precious oxygen. Gradually, the pain eased off. Her chest pains evaporated completely. She started to feel sleepy, and just before losing consciousness she would have found the sensation pleasant if she wasn't so scared.


	2. The Mistake

Hands reached down towards the lifeless form of a woman. As they grabbed her limp body and pulled her upwards, her eyes fluttered open. They reached the surface and an enormous sense of relief overcame her. She gulped down air. A blanket was wrapped around her, she tried to look up at her rescuer, but her eyesight was so poor that all she could see was the blurred image of a dark skin-coloured woman and a tall man. She soon warmed up, but as soon as the numbness wore off her muscles were in a constant tremor which could not be controlled. Happy, warm and relieved she finally drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha was curled up on the cushioned seat in the TARDIS, the Doctor's coat wrapped around her for warmth. The Doctor stood watching her carefully. He was worried about how cold she was when she had been hoisted out of the sea. But he was also very angry at her for putting her life in danger and interfering too much with another time line. Soon after the woman had fallen over board Martha had tied herself to a rail and dived in – much to the Doctor's horror. A few minutes later she had emerged above the surface of the water, though she had been barely visible through the heavy rain and rolling waves. She had looked so numb and shaken when she had returned to the boats deck that the Doctor gave her his coat and hugged her in an attempt to make her warm up. The Doctor had quickly carried Martha back to the TARDIS as the crew appeared from within the boat to wrap up the other woman and take her in. Once back in the TARDIS, Martha had quickly dropped of to sleep, she was clearly exhausted. The Doctor was impressed that she had survived the whole ordeal. He wasn't going to let her know that though, he was too worried about what the future would bring.

Martha rolled over in her sleep to lie on her other side. Her left eye flicked open for a fleeting second. Within a few minutes she gained consciousness. She pulled herself to her feet and the Doctor's coat fell off her and onto the floor of the TARDIS. She turned to face the Doctor and shuddered when his dark eyes fell on her. His glare was very intense. He was not happy, she knew that much.

"I've done it again!" He spat viciously. "I've brought another _stupid_ ape with me. Now there's someone alive in the world that shouldn't be!"

"But Doctor, you've saved loads of people before! How can you been so cruel?" Martha stammered. There she was expected to be congratulated, but now she was being punished liked a naughty child.

"I don't like interfering with other time lines. Anything could go wrong."

"I don't understand! You're always saving people, it is what you do!" She retorted.

"This is different. I always know what I'm doing. It was a normal occurrence, it happens. If there were Daleks involved, for example, I'd do something. But when something is supposed to happen, we shouldn't interfere." He sighed.

"Ok, look, I'm sorry." She said, looking down at her feet guiltily.

"I don't think you realize what you might have done. You could be lucky, but something awful could happen, like a terrible paradox. I have no choice, I'm sending you home, and it's only about two years into the future."

Martha fought to blink back tears. She was definitely not going to cry like a baby right now. Although she hadn't really been travelling for the Doctor that long she'd grown very attached to the TARDIS and rather fond of the Doctor, well, maybe a little too fond. She turned her back on the Doctor to hide her face. How was she supposed to know what she had done? Admittedly he had forcefully told her not to save the woman, but she'd brought up learning to help people – it was a second nature. He could have given her an explanation at least! _Anyway, _she thought, _it's not all my fault; it wasn't like he couldn't have stopped me himself!_

The Doctor got lonely very easily. He didn't want to send Martha back, but he felt he had no choice. She should have listened to him when he told her not to. He lived a dangerous life, and anyone with him needed to understand that. He bent over the control panel, head in his hands for a few minutes, wondering what to do. It was difficult, but it had to be done. With less enthusiasm than normal, he started entering the dates and coordinates, and started the time rotor going in its usual constant rhythm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the present (well, Martha's present)**_

Tim held up his lighter against the walls. Walking along slowly beneath the train bridge, he could see the colourful graffiti on the walls. There was a lot of the usual stuff left by obviously bored teenagers. But the thing that caught his eye was the green, one-eyed monster. He examined it very closely; it was well extremely well painted and very life like. Whoever painted it was very talented and had paid a lot of extra attention to detail. Some of the marks made were ones he hadn't thought possible with spray paint. It was extremely eerie in the orange glow from the lighter. As Tim walked on, the eye of the monster seemed to follow him. Tim shivered and began to walk away, this place wasn't right. There was a sudden movement in the shadows, Tim spun around instinctively. The eye of a monster swivelled around and stared at him, stared into his soul. Definitely not right. Tim ran into the night.

* * *

**(A/N): I'll get round to writing some more chapters once I get some reviews. I just would like to know what you guys think and any helpful tips you've got.**


End file.
